Limit
by DoctorMask
Summary: Seorang pria yang tidak ingin kembali merasakan patah hati dan menjauh dari cinta, walau takdir berkata lain. "Sudah cukup, setan didalam diriku selalu membisikkan kata yang mustahil kuraih." Taehyung as Aldric Sejeong as Cho Roselyn Jungkook as Kim Dae Yoona as Moon Yoona
1. Satu: Pikiran

_"Hal yang paling kutakutkan adalahー"_

Tetesan hujan semakin membasahi Ibu Kota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Beruntung tidak ada petir dan angin kencang yang melanda. Hanya hujan ringan yang bisa membuat orang-orang basah kuyup jika berjalan ditrotoar tanpa payung. Asap rokok yang mengepul diudara terbang bebas, perlahan menghilang tertiup angin, aktifitas yang sangat pria ini senangi saat sendirian, melakukan sesuatu yang merupakan hobi, _me-time_ yang sangat berharga.

Didepan _Kit's Cat Cafe_ yang sudah lama tutup ini, banyak sekali kenangan yang terbentuk. Walaupun hanya tinggal bangunan tua yang kosong dengan papan nama yang sudah rusak termakan usia. Ini adalah tempat ter-favorit, mengulang kenangan bahagia itu tidak buruk. Sesekali membuat senyuman kecil, saat mengingat masa-masa dimana masih ada orang terkasih, Ibu.

Bersandar lalu kembali menghisap puntung rokok yang kini tinggal setengah, sedangkan bagian lainnya sudah menjadi abu. Dilihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, hari ini sangat tenang tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Tidak ada janjian dengan klien ataupun toko antik yang kini dikelolanya sedang tutup. Seminggu ini benar-benar hari yang tenang. Sampai sebuah suara yang menghilangkan lamunan sang pria.

 ** _Someone's POV_**  
"Ah... Basah, bagaimana ini, duh, bisa telat..." Nampaknya gadis ini berbicara sendiri. Dengan rambut yang terurai sepanjang bahu berwarna kecoklatan dan pakaian yang cukup basah karena kehujanan, lalu berteduhーtepat disebelahku.

Kepala yang sedikit kutolehkan berhasil menangkap bentukan fisik si gadis, sedikit lebih pendek dariku namun, ia mengingatkanku akan seseorang. Tidak sadar aku memperhatikan gadis ini dengan rokok yang masih bertengger dibibir.

"Tisu.. Mana tisu.." Gadis ini terlihat panik, tidak sengaja kudengar tadi ia telat? Mungkin bertemu klien.

 _"Kau genggam."_ Ujarku dalam hati.

"Oh! Yaampun." Seraya menepuk keningnya dan tertawa kecil.

 _"Kau seceroboh itu?"_ Seulas senyum kecil tidak sadar terbentuk.

Sembari mengeringkan bagian yang tadi terkena hujan, satu, dua, lima, delapan tisuーatau lebih? Sudah dihabiskan hanya untuk mengeringkan pakaian, terlihat kesusahan saat menggenggam tisu sebanyak itu.

 _"Kenapa tidak kau buang dulu tisu-tisu itu? Bodoh, disebelahmu."_ Ingin sekali kuberitau kalau tepat disebelah kanan kakinya ada sebuah tempat sampah kecil yang usang.

"W-WaーJatuh," ia mengambil satu tisu yang terjatuh, lalu disusul dengan tisu yang lainnya, mereka sudah janjian? Pada akhirnya gadis ini sibuk dengan tisu-tisu yang berjatuhan.

Semakin lama menatap gadis ini, aku merasa ada yang aneh denganku. Kecerobohannya, wajah itu, semuanya.

 _"Hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah..."_

 _"Adalah..."_

 _"Kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayangi."_

Getaran ponsel sedikit mengagetkanku, untung saja gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. Kuambil dan dilihat nama yang tertera disana, _'Ahjumma's Calling...'_

Kuhembuskan asap rokok untuk kesekian kalinya, namun sedikit penekanan untuk kali ini, diliriknya dirimu lagi lalu diikuti dengan menggeser panggilan hijau dilayar sentuh untuk menjawab telepon.

"Ya?"

 _"Aldric,"_

Disaat itu juga tempat sampah bergeser sedikit dengan sendirinya dan menyentuh kaki kanan si gadis, "Eh?" Tanpa berpikiran yang macam-macam ia langsung memasukkan semua itu kedalamnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya..? Ah! Jam berapa ini?!" Begitulah, untung saja tipe gadis yang ceroboh.

"..."

 _"Aku tau kau sedang sibuk, tapi, ada klien yang bersikeras ingin bertemu denganmu."_

"Hm, tempat biasa."

 _"Alー"_

Selesai sudah percakapan singkat ditelepon itu, kubuang puntung rokok yang sudah tinggal seperempat dan diinjak agar percikan apinya tidak menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar.

Kukeluarkan kunci motor dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu karena hujan sudah mulai mereda, namun sebuah tangan menahanku untuk pergi.

"Mm... Itu, motormu? Kau bawa motor?"

Untuk pertama kalinya mata kami saling menatap, cukup singkat sampai kubalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Pas sekali! Boleh aku ikut bersamamu? Hm... Aku ada janji dengan seseorang namun sudah sangat telat, jadi..." Pandangannya beralih kearah jam tangan yang dikenakan lalu kembali menatapku.

"Boleh...?" Lanjutnya.

"Ke arah Insadong?" Tanyaku cepat.

"Wah...! Kebetulan sekali, tujuanku juga kearah sana."

Kebetulan? Kurasa.

Sebuah anggukan singkat kembali kuberikan, yang berarti setuju. Langsung saja kuberjalan kearah motor dan langsung kunaiki sembari menyalakan mesin, ia juga mengikutiku dari belakang lalu membonceng. Sempat kulihat wajah sumringahnya, juga, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ku gubris dan langsung berjalan.

Diperjalanan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata, kalau untukku, ini adalah hal wajar namun tidak untuk si gadis yang belum kutanyakan namanya ini. Kulihat, ia tipe yang cerewet?

"Ponselmu bergetar." Bingo, mungkin juga baik hati.

"Biarkan saja."

"Tapi, sudah sekitar 5 menit? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya."

Selesai, percakapan yang singkatー

"Hm.. Kuangkat saja ya? Kasihan kan kalau dia menunggu," dengan santai gadis ini mengambil ponsel disaku jaketku dan menggeser tombol hijau.

"Jaー"

ーtidak, sepertinya setelah ini ia akan diceramahi seseorang.

 _"Aldric, diー"_

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

Sial, andaikan aku tidak sedang menyetir motor.

 _"..."_ Tidak ada tanggapan dari telepon.

"Anu, maaf tapi yang punya ponsel sedangー"

Sambungan terputus.

Gadis ini menatap ponselku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Tepat saat aku menepikan motorku, tepat disebuah bangunan dengan cukup banyak orang disana.  
 ** _End of Aldric's POV_**

Si gadis sontak menoleh dan sedikit terkejut, seraya turun dari motor.

" _Wa... Daebak!_ Kau juga ingin kesini?" Masih dengan menggenggam ponsel Aldric.

Lupa dengan masalah sebelumnya, si pria terdiam sejenak. Sangat tidak enak sebenarnya jika dapat membaca pikiran seseorang, Aldric refleks mengantarkan gadis ini ketujuannya.

"Hm.. Iya."

Ekspresi senang tidak terbendung diwajah lawan bicara, "Kebetulan sekali ya, ada apa dengan hari ini? Aneh sekali..." Suara ringtone ponsel si gadis berbunyi, sontak langsung mengambil dan menerima panggilan itu.

" _Nde.._ _Nde..._ Tunggu aku ya, sudah didepan kafe, sebentar..." Lalu ditutup panggilan itu.

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, "Terimakasih banyak sudah repot-repot mengantarkanku, ah, namaku Roselyn. Cho Roselyn. Panggil saja Lyn, hehe. Sampai bertemu lagi.." Sembari membungkukkan badan dan berbalik lalu berlari kecil, saat Aldric tidak menjawab kalimat Lyn, gadis ini kembali berbalik.

"Aldric! Kau percaya dengan hal-hal yang ada didalam buku cerita?" Sedikit berteriak.

Kuberikan jawaban dengan ekspresiku yang sedikit mengerutkan alis.

"Kalau aku percaya!" Seraya melambaikan tangan dan kembali berbalik lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Aldric terdiam beberapa detik, "Hal-hal didalam buku cerita?" Gumamnya. "Yang tidak masuk akal, begitu? Mungkin, iya."

 _"Bahkan keberadaanku ini adalah palsu."_

Menarik napas lalu dikeluarkan secara perlahan, atensinya kearah bangunan dengan nama _Hanbok Cafe._ Kafe penyewaan baju khas korea, kafe ini cukup terkenal karena berisikan fotografe yang profesionalーtunggu, ia melupakan sesuatu, ponselnya.

"...Ponselku."

Dengan cepat Aldric memakirkan motornya dan berjalan memasuki Kafe, perlahan dibuka pintu utama bangunan itu dan disambut dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat sibuk. Didalam kafe itu sangat kental khas koreanya. Ternyata cukup luas, walaupun begitu tidak sulit untuk menemukan gadis itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang masih cukup jauh didepannya.

"Selamat datang tuan, sudah membuat janji?" Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Aa, tidak. Aku akan segera pergi."

Senyuman yang mengembang terlihat berbeda saat mereka bertemu, gadis itu tersenyum dengan artian lain, ke orang yang kini sedang berbincang dengannya.

 _"Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Memang, ada yang aneh dengankuーsejak pertama kali kita bertemu."_

Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku ada pakaian ganti didalam." Sembari menyelipkan rambut kebelakang telinganya. Senyuman Lyn mengembang dengan sendirinya.

Seraya mengeluarkan ponsel, "Haha, begitu? Baguslah, jadiー"

"Ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu, yaampun..." Lyn menggeledah isi tasnya dan menemukan ponsel Aldric.

"Ponsel barumu?" Tanya si Pria.

Menggeleng cepat, "Ceritanya panjang, nanti kuceritakan," seraya menatap sekelilingnya, "Sebentar ya, Dae." Berpamitan sejenak dengan pria bernama Dae ini dan berjalan menuju konter, bersamaan dengan suara motor Aldric yang mulai menjauh.

" _Eonni~_ Ada pelanggan bernama Aldric tidak?"

"Aldric?" Lalu mengecek data pelanggan, dan gelengan yang didapat. "Tidak.. Ada apa Lyn?"

"Tidak ada? Benarkah? Tapi..." Lyn berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, _gomawo eonni!"_

" _Nde.._ "

Gadis ini berjalan keluar kafe, mencari sosok pria yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu bertemu. _"Dia berbohong? Tapi, kenapa?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

 _"Entah mengapa, aku merasa kecewa."_ Ujar Aldric dan Lyn bersamaan didalam hati.

 ** _Aldric's POV_**  
Kenapa aku harus pergi tadi? Seharusnya kuambil ponsel lalu langsung pergi, ah... Benar-benar... Mungkin sudah beberapa menit lebih aku telat, lagi pula ini bukan salahku, aku tidak ingin bertemu namun ia memaksaku untuk bertemu dengannya dengan membawa-bawa nama klien. Masih megendarai motor, dan sedang lampu merah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Lyn, gadis itu mirip dengan...

Ibuku. Lebih tepatnya wali, tidak ada hubungan darah namun saat aku membuka mata disebuah kamar, pertama kali wajah yang kulihat adalah wajahnya. Dan disaat itu juga aku merasakan hidup kembali dengan tubuh yang mengecil, tepat 50 tahun yang lalu, ibu, gadis yang kucintai, pergi untuk selamanya.

Sempat goyah karena Lyn, sudah cukup lama aku tidak membuka kembali perasaan ini. Saat aku melihat Lyn dengan pria lain tadi, rasanya.. Sama seperti saat aku kehilangan _mu._ Aku takut ditolak. Karena aku kembali merasakan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' yang akan berakhir sama.

 ** _End of Aldric's POV_**

Bersambung...

Siapa sebenernya Aldric? Pesulap? Kok suka sama ibunya? Loh loh loh, penasaran? Stay tuned~ Fav+Comment ya! Thanks.


	2. Dua: Fisik

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Aldric? Rambut _blonde_ yang mencolok dengan wajah rupawan serta sentuhan _bad boy_ yang membuat wanita manapun gatal ingin melelehkan hatinya yang sedingin es kutub utara. Benar, jika ada Top 50 Pria tercuek sedunia, dipastikan ia masuk kejajaran 5 besar. Pria ini sangat irit bicara, hanya seperlunya saja dan kadang memang dari tampangnya yang misterius sering membuat orang lain salah sangka.

"Aa, selamat datang."

"Yo! Aldric! Bagaimana? Barangnya sesuai dengan harga yang kau tawarkan, kan? Aku tidak ingin membayar barang harga tinggi dengan kualitas _zero._ "

Setiap hari di toko antik miliknya, orang yang berlalu-lalang tidak habis obrolan mengenai tokonya. Dijaman seperti ini, tepat di _Seoul_ dimana kanan-kiri-depan tokonya berupa butik-restoran mewah-mini market superーsangat mencolok untuk sebuah toko antik dengan corak monoton serba hitam. Garis bawahi, toko antik.

"Dilihat saja."

Walaupun terlihat sepi, hanya 2 atau 3 orang perhari yang berkunjung, sebenarnya ia mempunyai banyak _klien_ diluar. Jika tidak, pasti bangunan yang ditempatinya sekarang sudah bernasib sama dengan kafe yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama ibunya, tinggal bangunan tua yang tidak berpenghuni.

" _Daebak!_ Seperti yang kuinginkan, kau memang jenius, Aldric. Tidak salah aku mengandalkanmu. Pasti istriku sangat menyukainya. Ah, uangnya sudah kutransfer tadi, ini bukti ceknya."

Pria paruh baya dihadapan Aldric ini adalah salah satu pelanggan setianya, Thomas, yang sudah lama di Korea sejak 20 tahun yang lalu, tentu istrinya orang Korea namun ia sendiri adalah orang Inggris.

"Kalau dilihat, kau tidak bertambah tua ya, hah~ Kehidupan masa muda memang terasa lama, hahaha."

"Terimakasih, Thomas." Seraya mengunci kembali kotak berisi Guchi dari china yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun, terbayang harganya yang sangat tinggi bukan? Inilah bisnis kuno yang sangat meyakinkan, namun juga sangat beresiko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan," sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik.  
 _"Akai-Ryuu?"_

Aldric memberi respon cukup lama, "Masih berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Ada apa?"

"Oh.. Baguslah! Kudengar kalian bergerak diam-diam sekarang sejak insiden _itu_? Ah, aku salah satu fans kalian, kau tau. Hahaha.. Baiklah senang berbisnis denganmu, lain kali beri aku diskon, oke? Sampai jumpa!" Sembari membawa kotak pesannya dan melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan keluar.

Ia menatap punggung pria paruh baya itu hingga benar-benar menghilang. Padahal belum sempat ia menanggapi ucapannya, seperti biasa. _Akai-Ryuu,_ kelompok _Yakuza_ yang dulu merupakan kelompok yang paling ditakuti ke-3 setelah _Zetsu_ dan _HimitsuSei._ Dikepalai oleh Ayah Aldricーduluーnamun sekarang dengan terpaksa Aldric ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin berikutnya, beban yang dipikul sangat berat, menjadi seorang pemimpin dari _gangster_ ke-3 terbesar di _Seoul._ Walaupun sekarang Aldric memilih cara yang lebih halus, dalam artian tidak se-frontal masa kepemimpinan Ayahnya. Dampaknya? Banyak yang mengira _Akai-Ryuu_ sudah termakan usia, tersingkir dari masa kejayaan. Maka dari itu, ada pro dan kontra didalam kelompok ini, semenjak Aldric memimpinーbaru 4 bulan iniーjadi bisa dikatakan belum stabil. Ia tidak ambil pusing, toh untuk sementara waktu pemimpin yang diketahui semua orang untuk saat ini adalah kerabat dekatnya, Ken dan Aldric menjadi 'pemimpin dalam bayangan'. Walaupun artian itu bisa saja dibalik, dan kenyataannya memang Aldric-lah yang banyak aktif, Ken hanya menjadi ' _icon_ ' sementara kelompok ini.

"Fans? Pft." Gumamnya seraya berjalan kearah pintu. Sayangnya Aldric tidak peduli mengenai itu, toh 'teman bisa menjadi musuh'. Tentu saja, Thomas adalah mantan anggota _Zetsu._ Ia keluar tanpa harus membayar kepergiannya, sangat mudah, mungkin karena kerabat dekat dengan pemimpinnya? Bahkan yakuza juga mempunyai belas kasihan, ya.

 _"Miaw~"_

Suara seekor anak kucing berhasil mencuri perhatiannya, kucing itu masuk tepat saat Aldric membuka pintu. Mata yang besar dengan tampang tidak bersalah, serta bulu berwarna hitam legam yang sangat anggun. Sepertinya betina? Karena masih berusia sekitar 2 minggu, jadi masih susah dikenali. Ia berjongkok lalu mengelus kucing itu.

"Kau lapar?"

 _"Miaw~"_

Kucing itu mengelus tangannya manja, dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu gemuk, kucing jalanan memang tidak terawat dan Aldric tidak tega melihatnya, ada rasa prihatin dibalik sikap cueknya.

"Kemari." Ia berjalan kembali kedalam, tepatnya kearah tumpukan kain dibawah jendela.

Aldric sangat menyukai kucing. Ada orang yang tau? Hanya seseorang yang mengetahui, Ibunya. Jika ada penghargaan 50 orang pecinta kucing, ia harus masuk 3 besarーbagaimanapun caranyaーdan megajukan diri dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Aneh? Itulah sifat pria bergolongan darah B ini.

Kucing itu melompat kearah tumpukan kain dan meringkuk dengan sedikit dengkuran. Aldric mengulas senyum yang cukup lebar, dengan tatapan senang yang hanya ditujukan ke hewan ini. Entah jika melihat kucing, ekspresinya bisa terbentuk sedemikian rupa. Lantas berdiri, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali dengan cepat." Diambilnya syal untuk menutupi leher, dengan _coat_ berwarna coklat ia berjalan keluar seraya mengunci pintu dan tidak lupa mengubah tulisan _open_ menjadi _closed._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _"Bogoshipda~"_ Gadis ini melantunkan sebuah lagu populer dari sebuah _boy band_ ternamakorea. Udara diluar sangatlah dingin, suhu diponsel pun menunjukkan angka minus sekian derajat. Seperti musim dingin saja, padahal masih lama untuk memasuki musim itu.

Lyn, berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan kota _Seoul_ tanpa arah tujuan dengan ujung hidungnya yang memerah karena hawa dingin.

"Nona~ Sendirian saja?"

Lyn menoleh, "Eh?"

.

Jika tau udara diluar akan sedingin ini, lebih baik tadi ia menggunakan kekuatannya saja untuk membeliーlebih tepatnya, 'mengadakan benda yang tidak ada' dan secara instan makanan kucing sudah ada ditangan. Namun, Aldric juga ingin hidup seperti manusia normal.

"Ti-Tidak mau! Pergi!"

Terdengar suara yang tidak familiar di indera pendengaran Aldric.

"Ayolah~ Udara disini dingin,"

Gadis ini meronta, entah mengapa tinjuannya terasa lemah dan malah direspon mengejek dari pria jalanan ini.

"Ah!" Rambut sebahu gadis ini ditarik, sudah main kasar rupanya. Namun tidak lama, tarikan pada rambut sang gadis melemah, lalu merasakan suhu tubuh seseorang yang mendekapnya dengan tangan kiri, ukuran telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya.

"Pergi. Kau apakan pacarku?" Aldric mencengkram erat lengan pria kurang ajar yang kini sudah melepaskan tarikannya terhadap rambut Lyn. Tercium aroma _soju,_ pantas saja. Mengenai kata 'pacar' hanya untuk gertakan saja.

"D-Dae!" Lyn sontak memeluk leher Aldric, sehingga ia sedikit membungkuk. Pria mabuk itu dengan cepat lari terbirit-birit.

 _"Dae?"_ Ujar Aldric didalam hati, dan belum merespon pelukan gadis ini. Lengan Lyn cukup bergetarーtakut.

"Maaf, kalau bukan seperti espektasimu." Suara berat pria ini membuat kaget Lyn, kedua matanya terbelalak dan sontak menjauhkan diri dari Aldric. "W-wawawaaaーM-M-Maaf!" Salah tingkah, dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah, berbeda dengan pria dihadapannya yang menatap datar Lyn. Gadis ini membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Tidak masalah." Aldric membalikkan tubuhnya lalu kembali berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Lyn perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Hei! Tunggu!" Ia mengejar pria jangkung itu dari belakang.

Aldric berbelok kearah toko makanan hewan, tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang berteriak dibelakangnya, sampai lengannya kembali ditarikーia merasakan _de javu,_ seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pintu otomatis yang sudah terbuka, kembali tertutup. "...Apa maumu?" Aldric memberikan sedikit emosi diwajah.

Rambut _blonde,_ dan ekspresi itu...

"Al.. Aldric! Benarkan?" Lyn sedikit menengadah dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dan perbedaan tinggi badan. "M-Maafkan aku soalーanu, itu tadi... Aku tidak sengaja, kau terlihat marah, jadiーhmph!"

Aldric dengan cepat membungkam mulut gadis ini dan menariknya masuk kedalam toko. Lyn memukul tangan Aldric beberapa kali hingga mereka berjongkokーseperti bersembunyi dibalik rak makanan hewan.

"HahーApa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sssstt, kali ini bantu aku." Fokus sang pria kearah luar toko, dimana sebuah mobil mewah baru saja diparkir dan seorang wanita cantik dengan tinggi bak model terkenal masuk kedalam. Seraya melepaskan kacamata hitamnya ia tersenyum ramah kearah kasir, "Ah, selamat datang Nona Moon. Untuk anjingmu, seperti biasa?"

"Siapa? Pacarmu? Fans? Penguntit? ー Tapi tidak mungkin kalau yang terakhir." Lyn berbicara sendiri dengan setengah berbisik.

"Tidak, yang terakhir memang sangat tepat." Aldric menimpali.

" _Wa.. Daebak._ Hebat juga ya kau bisa membuat artis sepertinya menjadi penguntitーHA?!ーhmph!" Aldric sontak kembali menutup mulut Lyn dengan kedua tangannya, gadis ini kaget bukan main atas respon Aldric sebelumnyaーtidak percaya.

"Ah, iya... Padahal Saya jarang ketempat ini, tapi sudah dihapal. Terimakasih~" Gadis ini kembali menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya, dengan tampang yang diakui memang sangat cantik, siapa yang tidak mengenal Moon Yoona? Seorang artis baru, model yang sedang naik daun. Wajahnya hampir nampak disemua sudut kota _Seoul._

"Haha.. Siapa yang tidak tau Anda? Ah, ini pesanannya, terimakasih sudah berkunjung, sebelum itu, boleh Saya meminta tanda tangannya? Duh, Saya fans berat Moon Yoona!" Pegawai kasir itu dengan antusias mengeluarkan ponsel dengan spidol permanen berwarna hitam saat Yoona menganggukkan kepala setuju, "Haha.. Terimakasih, tentu saja."

.

"Ah~ Dia sangat ramah dan baik hati, aku ingin sekali meminta tanda tangannyaーtapi kenapa aku jadi mengikutimu seperti ini?!" Mereka berhasil keluar dari toko saat Yoona sedang tanda tangan, Aldric sangat berterimakasih kepada pegawai itu walaupun ia tidak jadi membeli makanan kucing.

Mereka kini berjalan sudah cukup jauh dari toko itu, "Entahlah, refleks." Jawab Aldric dengan santai.

Lyn mendengus pelan, "Tapi tadi pegawai itu niat sekali, sudah mempersiapkan spidol permanen. Ditulis di ponsel pula," sembari merenggangkan kedua lengannya.

"Enak ya, menjadi orang sukses. Membuka usaha sendiri, mereka adalah Ratu ataupun Raja. Dicari oleh semua orang, juga dipuja." Lyn menatap lurus kedepan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tau dimana lagi toko makanan hewan?" Pria ini nampaknya tidak tertarik dengan bahasan Lyn, benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Ish, menyebalkan! Tidak tau." Lyn berpura-pura tidak tau, padahal ia sudah hapal betul area disana. Seluk-beluknya, gang tikusnya pun hapal.

"Kau ituー" Tidak ada, orangnya menghilang. Tidak, ternyata Aldric mampir kesebuah kedai sederhana tepat diebelahnya yang ternyata juga menjual makanan hewan khusus kucing. Kebetulan sekali.

"Terimakasih." Aldric membungkuk sopan dan berjalan meninggalkan toko dan juga Lyn. _"Ya!_ Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan sekali?!" Lagi-lagi gadis ini berlari untuk menyusul Aldric.

"Sudah ketemu, kau pulang saja, udara disini sangat dingin." Ujar Aldric tanpa menatap Lyn. Gadis ini sontak menghentikan langkahnya, ekspresi si gadis menunjukkan raut sedikit kecewa dengan pandangan kebawah.

"Memang, semua orang itu sama saja. Mereka melihat dari fisik, bukan dari kerja kerasku." Gumam Lyn. Tidak terasa air matanya mengalir keluar, kedua pipinya terasa panas dan rasa kesal ini sudah memuncak. Pandangan Lyn kabur terhalangi air mata yang sudah terlanjur keluar, sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi sampai lengan Aldric meraih kepala Lyn dan menyandarkannya ke dada bidang miliknya, setengah memeluk gadis ini untuk menenangkan. Si gadis, sedang mengalami hari terburuknya.

 _"Aku merasa, seperti sudah lama mengenalmu." Aldric dengan leluasa menenangkan Lyn._

Aldric mengelus kepala Lyn dengan lembut, untuk beberapa menit yang singkat lantas ia menggenggam tangan Lyn dan menariknya perlahan untuk berjalan kearah Toko antik yang sudah terlihat agar menghangatkan diri. Lyn menyeka air matanya perlahan.

"Padahal kita baru kenal, aku sudah bersikap seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Lyn kembali membuka suara seraya duduk dikursi putar dengan _coat_ coklat Aldric yang gadis ini pakai. Pria ini menuangkan coklat panas ke-kedua cangkir, "Mungkin, sebuah kebetulan." Tanggap Aldric dengan tenang.

"Hng.. Terimakasih. Hehe, aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Seulas senyum ceria kembali terbentuk diwajah rapuh Lyn. Aldric menyuguhkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Lyn lalu ia duduk dibalik konter seraya mengaduk coklat panas miliknya. Dengan ekspresi ceria Lyn menerima coklat panasnya.

"Tidak kusangka orang sepertimu memelihara kucing, kalau toko antiknya sih.. Tidak heran," menatap kearah hewan yang sedang asik menyantap makanan yang tadi dibeli oleh Tuannya seraya mencicipi coklat panas buatan Aldric.

"Terlebih lagi, anak kucing, betina ya?" Lalu kembali menatap Aldric yang belum merespon ucapannya. "Hi~ Dasar pedopil." Ucap Lyn bercanda seraya memainkan bangku putarnya.

"Umurkuー" Perkataan Aldric terhenti, tidak mungkin dia membeberkan kalau dia seorang _immortal?_ Seseorang yang bisa dikatakan mempunyai hidup kekal. Hm.. Wujudnya sekarang mungkin sekitar 21 tahun?

"Hm..?" Lyn masih berkutat dengan coklat panas buatan Aldric.

"Tidak." Pria ini meneguk perlahan minumannya. "Kalau sedang nangis, tambah jelek." Sindirnya tiba-tiba.

 _"Ya!_ Ish, berarti kalau sudah tidak menangis, cantik?"

"Jelek saja."

Kalau biasa, jelek, kalau sedang menangis, tambah jelek. Ingin rasanya cangkir yang sedang Lyn pegang melayang ke wajah Aldric.

"Dae, itu siapa?" Lyn yang mendengar ini merubah ekspresinya. Aldric merasakan perubahannya.

"Hng~ Dae, dia pria yang baik. Selalu memperlakukan ku dengan baik, tapi," ia memberikan jeda.

"Tapi dia tidak disisiku saat aku membutuhkannya." Lyn teringat kejadian hari ini.

 _"Cinta, ya."_

"Bohong jika aku tidak menyukainya, karena aku selalu berdebar jika dia tersenyum padaku." Lyn tersenyum kecil.

"Ah... Harusnya aku tidak berakhir disini dan merepotkanmu. _Mianhae._ "

Aldric yang menyimak hanya terdiam, "Tidak masalah."

 _"Untung saja, menyembunyikan perasaan adalah bakat alamiku."_

"Lalu, sekarang giliranmu. Bagaimana dengan Yoona?"

.

" _Nuna!"_

Gadis ini menoleh, "Dae? Sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Menatap pria bernama Dae ini dengan heran.

"Ah.. Sudah selesai, aku sedang senggang sekarang. Boleh kubantu memberi makan _Sally_ dan _PoiPoi?"_ Nama dari kedua anjing milik Yoona berjenis chihuahua.

"Hm~ Begitu, tentu saja boleh. Kebetulan aku baru saja sampai dari membeli makan Sally dan Poipoi."

"Haha, baiklah. Wah.. Mereka aktif sekali, _Nuna."_

"Hehe, tentu saja. Mereka kurawat dengan baik~ Sudah makan belum? Ayo makan siang bersama."

 _Setiap aku melihatnya, timbul perasaan nyaman dan berdebar-debar. Walau kutau, rasa ini tidak akan pernah sampai padanya._

 ** _Bersambung..._**

Jangan lupa vote ya~~~~ Gomawo yang sudah mampir :) Jangan lupa Fav+Comment.


	3. Tiga: Asli

_**Lyn's POV**_

"Aduh!" Cicitku saat kucing peliharaan yang sangat kusayangi bernama Al melompat tepat diatas tubuhku lebih jelasnya diperut, untuk membangunkan. Untung saja tubuhku masih dibalut selimut tebal jadi tidak terlalu sakit. Bayangkan saja kucing bengal, walaupun terlihat tubuhnya ramping namun kucing jenis ini benar-benar 'berisi'.

" _Meow~~~_ " Kini dengan leluasa kucing ini berjalan disekujur tubuhku dengan mengeluarkan cakarnya dengan perlahan, benar-benar sangat niat membangunkan majikannya. "Nghhh... Kau sudah lapar ya..?" Perlahan aku mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dengan penampilan yang masih sangat berantakan, _air liur?_ Tidak, aku jika tidur bak seorang putri, percayalah. Dengan rapi kulipat selimut dan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kini atensiku kepada jam dinding dikamar, pukul 11 siang. Tapi hawa terasa masih cukup dingin, sampai dikira masih jam 7 pagi.

"Hah?! Jam segini?" Dengan cepat kubuka jendela dan menampilkan pemandangan tembok yang tinggi-bukan, hujan maksudku, anugerah Tuhan yang harus disukuri, namun sayangnya aku membenci hujan. Seketika _mood_ ku memburuk, sempat mematung beberapa detik disana. Oh, sudah kuberitau bahwa aku tinggal dengan kedua orang tuaku? Sepertinya belum. Mereka sibuk bekerja, tapi itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, entahlah aku tidak mengingatnya. Sudah berapa lama aku menyewa rumah ini? Harga sewanya cukup tinggi untuk rumah sederhana, sangat sederhana dengan hanya ada 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, dan 1 ruang tengah utama yang minimalis tentunya. Tidak ada _AC_ dan lemari es, apa lagi dispenser. Itu semua sangat memakan banyak listrik dan mengeluarkan uang ekstra untuk disia-siakan begitu saja. Aku harus menghemat.

"Mereka masih hidup, tidak ya?" Gumamku yang terlepas begitu saja dari bibir, karena perasaan kesal kembali melanda. Aku dan kedua orang tuaku bertengkar mengenai hal yang _sepele,_ mereka menyuruhku untuk memilih diantara Ibu atau Ayah, ya, mereka akan bercerai. Yang benar saja? Aku lebih baik tidak memilih siapapun, mereka egois.

 _"Atau aku yang egois?"_

Umurku memang sudah tidak muda lagi dan tidak pantas untuk menangis, aku harus menyikapinya dengan bersikap lebih dewasa. Namun pada dasarnya kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan masalah keluarga, aku sangat _cengeng._ Pipiku mulai memanas, air mataku memuncak namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan Al, kucingku, mengelus kaki dengan manja. Seperti menghiburku? Ah, sangat lucu.

"Hehe... Hah~ Aku _cengeng_ sekali. Oya! Ayo kita makan~" Lyn berlari kecil keruang tengah seraya merapikan rambut diikuti Al yang mengekor dibelakang. " _Meow~~_ " Yah, tadir berkata demikian, toh masih ada Al denganku. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Untung saja aku sedang libur, jadi bisa bermain denganmu sepuasnya, Al~~~" Seraya menaruh makanan kucing kedalam mangkuk khusus untuk Al.

 _"Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak asing ya dengan panggilan kucingku? Padalah selama ini biasa saja..."_ Lalu mengedikkan bahu.

 _ **End of Lyn's POV**_

Panas. Itu yang ia rasakan, juga pening dikepala, entah apa yang ia makan tadi malam. Lampu dilangit-langit ruang tengah mendadak menjadi banyak, kapan ia memanggil tukang untuk menambah lampu? Tidak, bahkan ia sangat anti meminta bantuan tukang, lebih memilih melakukannya sendiri jika itu bersangkutan dengan barang-barang _miliknya._ Bisa dibilang, malas berkomunikasi? Dan jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan ia akan marah-marah? Itu membuang banyak tenaga.

Ia bersandar disofa seraya menengadah, " _Shit._ " Baik, diluar dugaannya tadi malam. Aldric kira sakit kepala ini hanya akan hilang semalam setelah meminum obat, ternyata tidak dan artinya ia tidak bekerja hari ini. Padahal ada janji dengan _klien_ untuk bertransaksi, namun sepertinya harus diurungkan. Bisa bahaya jika ia tidak didalam keadaan siaga, bisa-bisa dicurangi dan ada hal lain yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Aldric memijit pelipisnya perlahan, seraya menghirup udara segar dari luar jendela yang dibuka, karena sedang hujan, ia sangat menyukainya. Dari aroma, suara, warna langit, dan segala mengenai hujan ia sangat suka, dirumah yang besar ini ia hanya sendiri dan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa mendengar bunyi hujan yang menemani.

.

.

.

"Hah~ Segarnya~" Setelah mandi memang terasa seperti terlahir kembali, senyuman Lyn mengembang seperti baru saja mengawali hari-padahal sudah sangat terlambat. Al nampak tidur meringkuk ditempat tidur khusus yang sengaja ia beli berukuran setengah meter yang bentuknya seperti bantal dengan corak biru gelap dengan polkadot putih. Ia menatap keluar, semakin gelap dan hujannya juga semakin derasa, warna kelabu gelap mewarnai langit. Lyn bergidik _ngeri_ lalu beralih untuk menuju kamar dan duduk diatas ranjang sederhana miliknya seraya mengambil ponsel elektroniknya.

Ibu jarinya menekan _icon LINE_ dan menampilkan pesan dari beberapa orang terdekat, Lyn tidak terlalu populer, walaupun begitu, mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan saja ia sudah bersyukur dan untuk mendapat teman banyak? Itu bonusnya.

 _ **Fr: DaeDaeKyun~**_

 _ **08:09 Lagi apa?**_

"Demi Dewa Neptunus! Dae mengirimiku pesan _LINE?_ Bukannya ia sedang sibuk? Ah, bodoh kau Lyn..." Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, andaikan ia bisa menjawabnya dengan cepat.

 _ **12:05 Dae~~~ Maaf aku telat membalas, aku baru saja bangun...**_

 _"Tidak, tidak. Aku selalu membalas pesannya dengan cepat, hm... Bilang saja baru memegang ponsel? Alasannya.. Habis lari pagi? Yang benar saja?! Sudah terlalu siang untuk itu."_

 _ **12:10 Dae~~~ Maaf aku telat membalas, aku baru saja memegang ponsel karena...**_

Lyn kembali menghapus dan mengganti dengan kalimat lain, agar tidak terlalu mengada-ada.

 _ **12:16 Dae~~~ Maaf aku telat membalas, aku baru saja memegang ponsel karena terlalu seru bermain dengan Al. Hehe. Mianhae :( Kau sendiri sedang sibuk?**_

 **SEND**

"Ah~ Rasanya lega sekali! Yeay~" Ujar Lyn sembari terlentang dan memeluk gulingnya, meninggalkan ponsel itu tepat dibawah kaki. 10 menit berlalu, belum ada balasan, gadis mungil ini sudah mulai bosan. Tubuhnya berguling kekiri dan kekanan dan sesekali melakukan hal yang tidak jelas. Bahkan derasnya hujan tidak ia hiraukan sampai- _JDAR!_

"KYAAAAAAA!" Lyn berteriak dan refleks menutup kedua telinganya sembari meringkuk, tidak sempat menarik selimut karena sangat terkejut dengan bunyi petir yang sangat kencang. Kucingnya saja sampai terkaget dan tidak lama kembali tertidur lagi dengan _cuek_ nya. Tangan gadis ini terulur sembari bergetar, _"Rasanya ingin mati saja!"_

Dengan memeluk guling, fokusnya kearah nomor kontak HP yang disimpan, _"Dae. Dae. Dae."_ Hanya nama itu yang ada dipikirannya, entah mengapa huruf D terasa jauh sekali, jarinya masih gemetar _"Ketem-" JDAR!_ Petir kembali menyambar, sontak ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan ibu jarinya refleks menekan tombol panggilan. Beberapa detik berlalu, rasanya Lyn ingin menangis. _"Kumohon... Angkat..."_

 _"Siapa?"_ Suara yang terdengar parau cukup membuatnya tersentak kaget namun juga ada rasa lega karena sudah mengangkat telpon.

"D-Dae? Kau s-sedang sakit? Suaramu terdengar an-aneh.." Lyn perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dengan kalimat yang terbata-bata karena masih menahan takut.

 _"..."_ Tidak ada jawaban, hanya hembusan napas yang terdengar berat.

"Da- _JDARR!-_ KYAAAAAA! SUDAH CUKUP, AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI, PETIR INI MENGANCAMKU, AKU DALAM BAHAYA DAE!"Lyn berteriak sejadi-jadinya, bisa-bisa ia terjena serangan jantung. Baru kali ini petir sangat galak didaerah tempat tinggalnya, sejauh ini aman-aman saja.

Bisa terbayang bagaimana keadaan sang penerima telepon? Telinganya terasa ingin lepas, untung gendang telinganya tidak pecah dan refleks pria diseberang menjauhkan ponselnya dan mendekatkan lagi ketelinga saat merasa kau sudah berhenti berteriak.

 _"Dae bokongmu! Lihat dulu nama kontaknya siapa, kau sengaja melakukannya hah?"_ Terdengar helaan napas frustasi dan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Eh..?" Lyn membuka kedua matanya kembali dan dengan cepat melihat kontak nama yang sedang ia telpon, 'Aldric'.

"HAAAAAA?! K-Kenap-"

 _"Jangan berteriak lagi!"_ Oke, sudah lama Aldric membentak seseorang lewat percakapan telepon ataupun bertatapan muka langsung. Ini semua karena sakit kepala yang tidak lekas sembuh.

"M-Maaf-Aku yakin tadi sudah melihat nama kontaknya 'Dae' t-tapi kenapa bisa..." Saat suara petir yang terakhir kali membuat jari Lyn meleset dan dengan tidak disengaja men- _scroll_ layar sentuh diponselnya keatas. Kebetulan (lagi)?

 _"Lalu aku peduli?"_ Aldric kembali menghela napas.

"Kan sudah kubilang maafkan aku..." Bahkan Lyn sampai lupa mengenai ketakutannya tadi, ia mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

"...!" Si gadis kembali dikagetkan dengan suara ketukan dari luar, ia ingat betul tidak ada janjian dengan siapapun, _klien_ juga tidak.

 **Takut. Trauma.**

 _"Apa lagi ini astaga..."_

 _ **"Su-"**_

"Aldric.. Aku takut, bisa kau kesini dengan cepat..?" Lemas rasanya, ia langsung kembali meringkuk suaranya tidak dibuat-buat dan pasti terdengar tidak bertenaga.

 _ **"Kau kenapa?"**_

 _Tok. Tok._

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu, aku tidak mau keluar kamar. Aku tidak janjian dengan siapapun dirumah, tapi itu siapa..?" Suara gadis ini mengecil.

 _"Tunggu. Tenang saja, tidak usah panik."_ Aldric menenangkan, terdengar suara batuk dari sana, dan memberi jeda sebentar.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Aldric.. Hik-masih disitu..?" Lyn menahan tangisnya-sebenarnya sudah sejak awal ingin rasanya menangis dengan kencang, untungnya sudah sedikit lega karena tadi sudah berteriak. Ketukan pintu rumahnya berjeda, anehnya kenapa tidak ada suara sama sekali dari luar sana? Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari terhorror dalam hidupnya.

 _"Aku akan terus menelponmu, hujannya sudah berhenti?"_ Kini Aldric mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Lyn, agar merasa lebih tenang. Ia berkumunikasi menggunakan _ear phone._ Jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, bisa ditempuh 10 menit jika Aldric melaju dengan kecepatan penuh dengan motornya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, namun mencoba untuk tetap fokus.

Lyn menatap keluar jendela, ternyata masih hujan namun sudah tidak ada petir. "Masih, eh? Kau pakai jas hujan?"

 _ **"Pakai."**_

"Berarti naik motor?"

 _ **"Iya. Masih ada yang mengetuk?"**_

"Um.. Tidak.."

 _ **"..."**_

Beberapa menit ia hanya mendengar suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, menandakan memang Aldric sedang menuju kerumah Lyn, namun sang pria tidak bersuara lagi.Terdengar kembali suara motor yang dinyalakan, _"Motornya?"_

"Aldric."

 _ **"Ya?"**_

"Kukira kau dimakan alien lalu menghilang."

 _ **"Sudah baikan? Aku pulang lagi kalau begit-"**_

"JA-ngan.. Sepertinya orang itu masih didepan rumah.."

 **Jaringan terputus.**

Lyn menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menatap layar ponsel, "Dimatikan...?"

"Halo? Tidak ada orang ya..?"

 _"Sial. Ya, ya, ya tidak ada. Cepat sana pergi!"_ Suara laki-laki yang asing ditelinganya, Lyn menggenggam erat ponsel dan mengharapkan Aldric menelpon kembali.

"..Begitu..."

"..."

"..Ah, maaf menganggu... Permisi."

"..."

 _"Lagi berbicara dengan siapa? Dia pergi kan...?"_ Lyn memberanikan diri untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan perlahan keluar kamar.

"Lyn. Ini Aldric." Bak anak kucing bertemu induknya, ekspresi Lyn langsung terlihat sangat senang, dengan cepat membuka pintu dan mendapati Aldric dengan satu tas plastik besar berwarna putih ditangan kanannya. Ekspresi sang Adam tetaplah sama. Lyn degan cepat memeluk pria dihadapannya.

"Hiks... Hik-Hiks..." Akhirnya tangisnya pecah, untung saja Aldric sudah melepas jas hujannya walaupun pakaian si pria sedikit basah dibeberapa bagian. Aldric menepuk pelan kepala Lyn, "Ingin seperti ini terus? _Cengeng._ " Suara Aldric terdengan tenang. _Image_ Lyn yang terlihat kuat ternyata juga bisa seperti ini, manja dan rapuh?

Bagaimana Aldric bisa mengetahui rumah Lyn?

"Hik-hehe.. Hiks, ayo masuk." Gadis itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menyambar tas plastik yang ternyata berisi makanan. Padahal lumayan berat, namun tetap tampak ringan ditangan Lyn.

Aldric masuk sembari menutup pintu, "Permisi." Rumah gadis ini sangat sederhana, berbeda jauh dengan rumah miliknya, namun pria ini tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aldric! Kau tidak menyimpan nomor ponselku ya? Huh." Lyn menaruh belanjaan itu ditengah ruangan diikuti kucing milik Lyn yang berjalan mengendus plastik itu.

"..." Tidak menghiraukanmu. Fokus si pria kearah kucing dengan cepat Lyn memeluk kucing miliknya.

"Cepat jawab." Protes Lyn seraya menggendong kucingnya seperti menjauhi peliharaannya itu dari si pria.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kemarin, saat dengan tidak sengaja Aldric bertemu Lyn dan membawanya berkunjung ke toko antik milik Aldric._

"Hm~ Lain kali ceritakan tentang Yoona lebih banyak. Aku harus belajar banyak darinya." Sembari bersiap-siap dan dibalas dengan gumaman si pria.

"Jangan lupa disimpan nomorku, awas saja kalau tidak disimpan." Lyn memberikan ekspresi tidak sukanya.

"Iya," jawabnya sembari mengambil kunci motor. "Biar kuantar, sudah mulai gelap."

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Cerewet." Aldric dengan tiba-tiba mengambil posisi terduduk dan bersandar didinding dengan satu kaki ditekuk dan sebelahnya lurus.

"A-Aldric?" Lyn menurunkan kucingnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah si pria. "Wajahmu pucat... Kau sedang sakit?" Lyn merasa bersalah, jelas Aldric sedang sakit mengingat suara di percakapan yang terdengar parau dan suara batuk.

Lyn menarik lengan Aldric dan menyangga tubuh pria itu dengan lengannya agar tidak jatuh dan lengan satunya memeluk setengah tubuh si pria, menggiring Aldric kekamar Lyn.

Ditidurkan tubuh Aldric yang memang suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi sekali, hembusan napas yang memburu dan tersengal. Gejala masuk angin sepertinya?

"Sebentar ku-" Aldric menarik lengan Lyn hingga tubuh gadis itu terjatuh disamping Aldric, ditambah pria ini memeluk Lyn dengan erat seraya memejamkan matanya. "...?! A-Aldric-"

"Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, sebentar saja seperti ini dulu," Tegas Aldric dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Lyn, mungkin wajahnya kini sudah bersemu merah. Bagaimana tidak? DIpeluk seperti itu, ditambah Lyn merasa bersalah sudah meminta tolong Aldric untuk datang kerumah. Lyn menengadah, pasrah saja tubuhnya dipeluk, "Ingin minum obat?"

Jeda cukup lama, "Mm.. Sudah tidur?" Tanya Lyn memastikan.

"Kau obatnya." Akhirnya Aldric bersuara dan membuka mata, wajah mereka cukup dekat dan saling menatap.

"A-Ap-Apa-apaan?!" Kesal, malu, senang semua campur aduk rasanya.

 **Bersambung**

 **Jangan lupa vote+comment ya? Saya butuh utk kelanjutan cerita. Thanks.**


End file.
